


Don't leave

by Takerudark



Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Gay, K-pop References, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takerudark/pseuds/Takerudark
Summary: Es 27 de enero y Taeil no sabe qué sucede con su novio. ¿Por qué se comporta tan extraño?





	Don't leave

Taeil se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto de su pareja, mirando hacia el suelo con impotencia. El agua caía desde su ropa y su piel y la lluvia sonaba de fondo junto con los truenos. Apretó los puños con enojo y cerró los ojos para intentar desaparecer aquellas imágenes mentales que se le iban formando. Pero fue inútil. Las fotografías en su cabeza se fueron intensificando y cada vez dolían más y más. Una lágrima escapó y resbaló por sus mejillas, la presión que sentía en su pecho era algo que jamás había experimentado anteriormente. Aquella discusión lo había roto por dentro de tantas formas que no sentía que sería capaz de reponerse a eso. «Déjame en paz», Taeil recordó esas duras palabras, esas que habían dado inicio a la pelea de esa noche. Su novio llevaba comportándose extraño varios días, y no sólo con él, sino también con todos los miembros del grupo. El mayor quiso intentar ayudar en algo, cosa que le costó mucho trabajo debido a la poca habilidad que tenía para manejar los sentimientos y las emociones, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue encontrarse una pared y ser incapaz de pasarla. Las cosas escalaron a tal grado que se dijeron muchas cosas, hirientes la mayoría de ellas, y Taeil había quedado muy lastimado debido a ello. ¿Cómo era posible que P.O le haya dicho cosas tan crudas cuando él solamente intentaba ayudarlo? «Malditas emociones», pensó, apretando todavía más los puños.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su cuarto con una cosa en mente: irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba pensar y ordenar sus ideas, algo que también debería hacer su pareja. Otra pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y la limpió lo más rápido que pudo. Varios sentimientos lo acosaban en ese instante: enojo, impotencia, coraje y tristeza. Eran tantas cosas las que sentía que no sabía exactamente qué debía hacer, pero algo le decía que aquello era lo correcto y continuó guardando sus cosas en una maleta.

-Estúpido...

Dos toques rápidos a la puerta le llamaron la atención, haciéndolo voltear rápido para encontrarse con Jaehyo frente a él.

-Hyung, ¿qué haces? -preguntó sin darle mucha importancia a su apariencia al principio. Cuando notó cómo se encontraba su compañero, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron enormemente- ¡Taeil! ¿Estás bien? Mírate, estás completamente empapado.

-¿No tienes algo más qué hacer? -escupió con desdén mientras continuaba con lo suyo- No sé, algo como pescar.

-¿Qué carajos te sucede? -nadie dijo nada por unos segundos y fue cuando Jaehyo cayó en cuenta- ¿Has peleado con P.O?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...

Al ver que no era querido en ese lugar, Jaehyo simplemente soltó un bufido y se dispuso a irse, pero justo cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo, se detuvo y volvió a la habitación del mayor.

-Hyung...

-¿Qué?

-Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿no? -cuestionó el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos y obtenía una mirada de indiferencia del otro- Hoy es veintisiete de enero...

-¿Y eso qué?

-En verdad eres un imbécil -le respondió Jaehyo y terminó por marcharse, dejando a un Taeil bastante pensativo.

El vocalista siguió guardando sus cosas mientras le daba la vuelta a la fecha que le había dicho su amigo, pero no encontraba ninguna conexión con la pelea que acababa de tener con su novio. Tomó sus cosas, todavía furioso, y salió del departamento rápidamente, adentrándose a la lluvia una vez más. No le interesaba que estuviera empapándose de nuevo ni que fuera a pescar un resfriado, lo único que quería era irse de ese lugar. Sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Zico, diciéndole que iría a su estudio en menos de una hora y que necesitaba quedarse ahí.

Y de pronto, como un relámpago, todo cobró sentido. ¡VEINTISIETE DE ENERO!

Comenzó a correr por la calle con todas sus cosas hasta que logró llegar al departamento que compartía con sus amigos. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y dando varios brincos, sin darle importancia si corría el riesgo de caerse y lastimarse severamente. Abrió la puerta de par en par y corrió hasta la puerta de Pyo, tocándola desesperadamente.

-¡Jihoon! -golpeteó varias veces- ¡JIHOONIE!

Pero no hubo respuesta. Pasó cerca de cinco minutos repitiendo la misma acción, pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Abre! -se dejó caer de espaldas contra la puerta, resignado a que no le contestara.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos y el silencio fue lo único que podía sentirse en el ambiente. Finalmente, Taeil se puso de pie y tocó una vez más la puerta sin esperanzas de obtener algo diferente a las veces pasadas.

-Perdóname, Jihoonie...

Cabizbajo, el muchacho se decidió por regresar a su habitación. Tiritaba debido a la lluvia y ya había olvidado que había pasado buen rato bajo ésta, así que pensó que al menos podría cambiarse antes de decidir qué hacer.

-Hyung... -alcanzó a oír cuando ya había dado unos cuantos pasos. La puerta estaba abierta y lo miraba detrás de ella un joven con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de llorar.

Taeil se le abalanzó y lo abrazó sin importarle que estaba mojado. P.O no se movió por un segundo, sólo se dejó abrazar y no dijo nada.

-Perdóname, Jihoonie -comenzó a decir el mayor de los dos-. Fui un imbécil y no recordé que hoy era el...

-No lo digas.

-Jihoonie...

Y aquella imagen terminó por romper a Taeil. Su novio lo observaba con los ojos llenos de agua. El grupo ya sabía que el maknae era demasiado susceptible a las críticas y expresivo en cuanto a sus emociones, pero era la primera vez que el vocalista podía mirarlo de esa manera. De la nada, el menor se soltó a llorar. Buscó de inmediato los brazos que tanto le gustaban y de los cuales estaba tan enamorado, pero en esta ocasión buscaba algo que lo contuviera de ese sentimiento tan desgarrador que estaba experimentando. Taeil se asustó por un momento al ver cómo su pareja dejaba salir gritos de dolor y su respiración se entrecortaba. No supo cómo reaccionar a esto y simplemente lo abrazó, dejando que se aferrara a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las lágrimas fluían como si vinieran de una manguera que acababa de ser abierta.

-Jihoon...

Hizo ademán de querer soltarse, pero el otro simplemente no lo dejó.

-Me duele, hyung -logró decir entre su desesperación- Me duele, hyung.

Aquella frase retumbó en los oídos del mayor y lo dejó petrificado.

-Mi mamá...

Taeil no dejó que terminara la frase y lo volvió a abrazar. Y Pyo continuó llorando. Su mamá había muerto un año atrás y el simple recuerdo era algo desgarrador. Así estuvieron durante una hora aproximadamente, hasta que el maknae logró calmarse un poco. Entraron al cuarto de Jihoon y se recostaron en la cama, sin decirse nada. Taeil lo tenía en sus brazos y el pequeño jamás se había sentido tan seguro desde que su madre había fallecido. Lo miró y sabía que estaba con el amor de su vida. Y estaba consciente de que el dolor de haber perdido a su madre siempre estaría ahí, pero con el amor de su pareja lograría sanar un poco.

-Hyung...

-¿Sí?

-No te vayas -se aferró aún más al cuerpo de su novio- No te vayas nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que llevo tiempo escribiendo y es la primera vez que me animo a subir algo de mi grupo y pareja favorita aquí. Quise hacer algo especial para esta fecha. No podemos estar con nuestro maknae físicamente, pero al menos sí en mente y alma <3!
> 
> Espero que les guste. Estoy trabajando en un fic largo, pero el tiempo me consume así que por el momento me conformaré con estos one shots o fics cortos.


End file.
